Their Reaction
by Sarah Warder
Summary: One-Shot! Remus has finally told his fellow mauraders and Lily about being a werewolf. But, they have some interesting things to say to him afterwards.


A/N: Okay, this is my first fan fiction for Harry Potter! That's pretty much all I have to say, just be a little kind while you review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. All J. K. Rowling's. Except I used the name Grace, which was inspired greatly by EyesofEmerald's brilliant piece, 'Standing There By You'.   
  
Remus Revealed  
  
"Get away from me, you filthy creature." Sirius growled.  
  
"You lied to us! You lied to your best friends! How could you do that?" Peter wailed and sat down on one of the couches in the common room, with his head in his hands, crying.  
  
James gave a look to Peter as if he were mad, and muttered, "Damn," as he coldly walked towards Remus. "Why tell us now? Why wait? Why the hell did you choose to do it here?! " James yelled. He sighed, with his brow furrowed, and he looked tired for a second. Almost a little worried, but it was too quick for anyone but Remus to catch. The look vanished as James roared, waving his right hand towards Lily. "And why in the name of GOD did you do it with Lily here?!"  
  
The entire room of four looked at one of the generally cheery- looking chairs by the fireplace, where a girl named Lily was cowering, making the shadows from the fireplace seemingly engulf her completely. Her hands were in her hair, with her arms covering her face. Hearing her name, she let her hands fall, revealing a trembling, and tear-streaked face. They all felt as if they would all die for her right now, to take away her fears. While Lily put her hands back up, three of the four redirected their attention to a couch by the fireplace.  
  
"And you know what, guys?" Sirius chided, his grey eyes flickering in the firelight. "He isn't even a pureblood werewolf. Just a half-blood."  
  
"Pity." James added, taking out his wand, spinning it around in his fingers. "Hmm... I say, this does deserve some... punishment, right Sirius? Peter?"  
  
A sly grin crept across Sirius' face as he brought out his wand from his back pocket. "I do indeed."  
  
"Brilliant idea, James." Peter squeaked. "But, what do we do?"  
  
"Yes, that is important, how about a series of spells, with a grand finale?" Sirius said, almost a little too oily. "How about something relatively harmless to start out? Jelly-legs, yes, I've heard they only hurt a bit. Well, I guess it'll have to do. I assume we will do all three of ours together? Yes... yes, that's good."  
  
"I can transfigure his hair to fire!" Peter squeaked out. Sirius and James gave him a look. "Ok, so maybe I can't, but I bet if I try, something bad will come of it anyways!"  
  
James nodded and gave out a small chuckle, of sorts. "Well, I just got an idea. How about, we don't spell him. We just put him through a little, painless torture. Painless to the body, that is."  
  
"I like the way you think, Prongs. How about I conduct that, and you do the end? Peter, you can just watch the show, sit by Lily and make sure she's ok. Memoriam Contanum!" With the last words spoken, Sirius thrust his wand forward, and all of a sudden, Remus' eyes went blank, but not for long. He started to relive the worst moments in his life. Memories he didn't even knew he still had. His father hitting his mother, then turning to him. When he received the bite. His mother's horror-filled face, and his brother's disgusted look. The way people treated him when they knew, he saw all of that. The time that Grace, the only girl he ever truly loved, said no when he asked her out. The next morning, when she walked in with Sirius holding her hand, and when they kissed right next to him. Remus was physically shaking at this point, a previous tremble gone. He saw the first time he failed a test because he was transforming the previous night. But, it didn't stop. Every single bad memory came. Within five minutes, but what seemed days longer to Remus, it stopped. Remus shuddered when the most recent memory, the one right before the curse stopped it all. A few tears slid down his face, "Why? Why? Why?! Why, James? Why did I have to get the bite?!" His first words started as a whisper, but now he was screaming. James cut him off angrily. "Like we care?! You got the bite because you are a filthy git! And now, it ended up hurting someone! It hurt the group, it hurt all of us! Your lies, the damn web you wove hurt every single one of your friendships! Good luck getting more friends when your lies are announced to the school!" "James..." Remus started. He looked terrified. "Don't you call any one of the Marauders by our birth names! Don't you dare! I do not want my name scarred by a beast! Why should James? You should be kissing out feet." Sirius shot out. He spat at Remus, then turned, wiping his mouth. "You hurt Lily." James softly spoke, his voice trembling. "I would die for her, and you know that. And what did you do? You hurt her. I'm sorry, but I have to do this." "No... James. I couldn't say anything! Dumbledore..." Remus started backing up farther on the couch. James eyes were flashing mad. "Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" Sirius wailed mockingly from the other side of James. "God! Like that'd help you. Dumbledore? If he really intended you to be covered by his name, wouldn't he be here now?" Sirius started to laughing, smacking his leg. James held out his wand. "You know you deserve this... You deserve this more than anyone that has ever lived." He drawled, and then, quickly, he spun his wand, shot it at Remus, and roared, "Crucio!!" Remus gasped and shot up, covered in thick blankets. He was panting, and deaf to the world outside. All he heard were screams. Remus was covered in a cold sweat, looking around. He blinked and realized he was still in his bed, with three people surrounding him. Sirius was on top of him screaming for him to wake up. "Wha-" Remus started. "REMUS!! Are you okay!?! Talk to me! Talk to me!" Sirius cried out, more passionately than necessary. "Do you need a healer!?!" James reached up, and smacked Sirius. "Sirius, look. He's awake. Remmy, you okay??" James asked with a worried expression on his face. Remus sighed, well, he better stop the lies. "You guys... I have something to tell you." "Your favourite colour is pink?" Sirius asked. Remus calmly chuckled and replied, "No Sirius, something a little more important." "No, you don't, Remus." James started. "It's been just over 4 years, you think we wouldn't have guessed." "You mean..." Remus started. "Yes, we know. And we have a little surprise. We'll show it to you soon, at the next full moon." James smiled and Sirius gave Remus a bear hug. "You think we would let you down! You're a Marauder, and Marauders stick together!" 


End file.
